Silence A Fable
by The Crone's Daughter
Summary: A short story about how Mello got his name and a meeting with Beyond. Told in Mello's pov.


Silence

AN: I do not own DN or Another Note, Silence- the Fable or Watari, Beyond, Mello and Matt. Enjoy another Poe/Beyond story XD. Also, there is some historic content in the plot and I have no bias nor hate to Russia or their political background...Luvs from all around!

-Pen

* * *

Matt and Mello relax on the grounds of Whammy's, sun shining bright and fields emerald green. Matt's fingers slamming on the games buttons and Mello staring off into the woods.

"Hey, Mello," Matt interrupts their silence, "How'd ya get your name? It's unique…and I kind of want to know." Mello picks at a blade of grass, frowning as he tries to remember, "I thought I told you about it."

"Nope."

"Huh…wow. It was before that asswipe_ Near _came_,_ or the albino freak probably would have killed himself probably have never heard of him, and if you haven't be glad, but he was one of first to come here.

He's a manic in very sense of the word, his ruby eyes glinting so wickedly in the moonlight and white spiders called hands clutching jars of jam to his chest as he were trying to keep his heart from falling out. Basically, he's a creep. Freak of nature, devils spawn, you get the idea. I remember when I first met him…"

* * *

I was five years old when I came to Whammy's, gazing at London in awe. It was similar to Russia in a way, with its tall and gray buildings; but the people seemed calmer and had such funny accents.

The faint smell of my mother's blood was still in my hair when I left my town. Watari had found me huddled under my mother's body, hiding from the recent army of Bolsheviks that came into our village looking for contraband goods. They had blazed the neighbor's house to the ground and sent all the others to the capitol. I asked why he was here, for he had the air of a Westerner, and he told me he was looking for children to bring to Europe.

I had lost my family and my village was no more, so I agreed reluctantly only if I could get the education and freedom of a European. He smiled and led to a car, hiding me in the backseat under a suitcase when the border agents came to inspect. Watari led me through Whammy's large dark halls, showing me were my classes were going to take place and about L.

My mother spoke of an L before, gossiping with the other women, he sounded like some superhero that could stop all the wars in the world. One day I could be like him and have that power, I could control all my enemies and see the world…sounded freaking awesome right?

When we came to the end of the tour, he led me into a small den, complete with a roaring fire and myriads of books upon oak shelves. There was some toys and for some reason glass on the floor, covered in red globs of something. Watari had sighed, "M, please meet Beyond…he's another candidate for L's seat."

I craned my head around the room, seeing nothing I asked Watari, "I don't see anyone sir." Just then, a prolonged rasp of chuckle came from a bookshelf and an arm appeared from the top shelf. With the arm followed his legs and torso, and with an acrobatic flip landed on the marble floor, giving a deep and mocking bow to us.

You know what L looks like, right?

"Really thin guy with creepy eyes and has a fetish for sweets?"

Yeah, this guy looked _just _like him, even down to the ringed eyes and shaggy black hair styled like L's . However, when he rose, I saw his eyes and I could tell that there was something wrong with him.

It was if there was blood in his irises and he had this way of staring that made you feel that he knew everything about you. Watari bent down and cleaned up the glass, by the way of his stance it looked like Beyond had done this more than once. The old man adjusted his glasses as he stood, "Beyond, I have to go get the boy's papers, so I'm going to leave him with you."

He walked over to the door, "Oh, Beyond, please don't try _anything_ with him, he's just a child and I _will _find out," with that he left the room closing the door tight.

"Well then…what's your name _little boy_?" Beyond leaned in and smiled. He looked to be around sixteen and his smile seemed to be fighting not to turn into a smirk. He sauntered to a sofa and pulled his knees to his chest, patting the cushion beside him, the smile still on his face.

He acted like this boy I knew at my old school, Nikolai was his name, and he always smiled him he punched you in the face. He hit hard and if you were a girl was worse because he would twist their tits and watch them scream. However, a pissed off mother beat the shit out of him one day and he stopped.

I sighed inwardly and sat next to him, hoping he wasn't going to hit me.

"Sooo…you like stories _Mihael_?" he asked, the grin widening ever further as I stared at him with shock. The only person who knew my real name was Watari and he never spoke to anyone else about when we arrived. "H-how do you know-", I began but he cut me off, "Oh, about your name? That's something I can't explain, but when I find out you'll be the first to know, _friend._ I'll ask again, do you like stories?"

His crazed gaze froze my blood as I weakly nodded, I did _not_ want to see him when he got angry. "Well then, have I got a story for you." He turned his body so he faced me, moving in so close I could smell his raspberry tainted breath.

"Listen to _me,_" he crooned into my ear, his voice somehow soft as if laced with opium made me shiver, "I tell of a faraway place, in the deepest darkest part of my mind where there is neither _quiet_ nor _silence_. There's a river, one vomit yellow with waves that pulsate and rumble under a blood red sun. On either side of the water is a barren land filled with flowers, they shriek to the heavens in ghastly voices, swaying side by side as if in a choir.

"And _beyond _these flowers," he chuckles at this, "there is a forest filled with blackened and twisted trees. They move as if their roots were possessed, but there is no breath of wind in this land. They thunder and grate against one another, and from their mighty limbs falls never-ending dew. At the bases of these trees, grow poisonous flowers, which twitch as if they were being skinned alive. In the sky, masses of gray dark clouds roll forever until they hit the ruby horizon, but there is no wind in this land, neither quiet nor silence.

"It was nighttime and it rained, but as it touched the ground, it turned to blood. I stood in the field of screaming flowers as they swayed side by side. Then the moon arose, as red and bright as my eyes," he pointed to a wide iris for emphasis, " my eyes found a large rock, as gray as the lips of a corpse, alighted by the moon and at the edge of the river.

"Upon the stone were letter engraved, so I walked through the field of flowers so that I could read what the stone said. However, it was in a language unknown to me, I began my trek back to the field of flowers when the moonlight brightened more, and upon the rock read DESOLATION. I looked at the summit of the rock and there saw a man standing on top.

"I hid myself in the flowers, hoping to see what the man would do. The man was tall and noble, with a chaotic head of blonde hair wearing a mere shirt and jeans. The lines of his body were opaque but his figure was one of a savoir for the mist and light had not disturbed his face." He paused here with eyes squinted, as if he were remembering a painful recollection, " His brow was heavy in thought and in the grooves of his head I read the stories of sorrow and horror of the human race and saw the yearning for solitude.

" The man sat on the rock and looked out at the misery of the land, looking down at the fearsome flowers, then the terrible trees, up to the heavens and to the blood red moon. I lay close in the flowers , watching him tremble with loneliness, but the night began to pass as he sits on the rock. Then he took his eyes from the heavens to the rumbling river in front of him, to the shivering flowers on the riverbed.

"And he listens to their sighs as I lay close and watch him. And again he trembles with loneliness and the night begins to pass as he sits at the rock. Then I went deeper into the mire of flowers, calling upon the hippos and other dark cretures that grazed there. They heeded my call and came to the rock, roaring fearfully and deafeningly under the moon.

" I lay close in my hiding place and watch the man as he trembles in loneliness as the night passes and still he sits on the rock." His lowered as he growled, his eyes shining with a demonic light, "Then I cursed the gods with such a force the heavens began the shake, where before there was no wind.

"Then the heaven became enraged and the rain struck the head of the man, and the river flooded with anger and began to foam! And the flowers screamed into the night, and the forest fell from the wind and the lighting flashed with the thunder rolling and rock shook to its core! And I lay quietly in the flowers, watching the man as he sat.

"But he trembled with loneliness and sat on the rock as the night passed." I tried to move away but he held me close by the arm with his thin frozen hand, his voice so low it was almost undistinguishable from the roar of the fire and a vein pulsing in his neck. "Then I cursed the _silence _of the waters, and the flowers, the forest, the wind, the heavens and the thunder! And then there was_ silence_.

"Sweet beautiful silence.

"The moon stopped in its decent to the horizon, thunder dying away in a whisper, and the cloud froze, the water decreasing in level and was still. And the trees discontinued their rocking and flowers cried no more. Then I looked upon the letters on the rock and they had changed, now spelling out SILENCE.

"And my eyes found the man, and he was frozen in terror. And then he raised his head, eyes wide and breath quickened, he stood upon the rock and listened. But there was no sound throughout the land, and SILENCE was still engraved in the rock.

"Then he shuddered, and before I could stop him, he threw himself into the water, a lone bubble marked his presence. I waited for him to come back up, to sit on the rock and gaze once more on the land. But he committed _suicide _and I saw him no more."

He let go of me, a thumb going to his lips as he stared at me, something akin to mockery and remorse were in his eyes. "Well now, do you know the moral to the story, Mihael?" he asked voice void of emotion.

I shook my head, still shocked by what I heard and _pictured_. There was a curt knock and Watari entered, "M, let's go and get you situated." As I walked to the door he glared at Beyond, "What did you do to him? He's as white as a ghost."

Beyond shrugged, "Nothing, just talked about Whammy's a bit. Anyway, see ya Mello!" I turned around and looked at him, "Mello? What's that mean?"

"It means 'calm and tranquil', and I think it fits you perfectly...ha!" I smiled at that, "Thanks…Beyond."

He smiled at that and chuckled, "And hey, the moral of the story was 'Don't get caught up in your work , if you do you just might crack', and if you do…could you tell A that Beyond said hi?"

* * *

"So that's how I got my name." Mello said, gazing at the sky as the clouds begin to darken.

Is he still here or did he leave?" Matt asked, his game forgotten in his hand, the screen flashing 'You Lose'.

Mello shrugs, "I have no idea, I forgot about him when I began my studies. It looks like it's going to rain…we should go inside."

Matt shrugs, "Sure thing," and begins the trek back to the building. Mello keeps pace, "Hey Matt, you did get your name?"

Matt chuckles, "Oh my name? I just picked some random name out of the blue."


End file.
